


Miraculous Ladybug: Genderbent!

by TolSaltWater



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: This is a fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug where it's all genderbent





	1. Chapter 1

Marin sighed, hardly paying attention to the teacher. He looked at the girl in front of him. Adrianna. He smiled faintly, when he felt someone nudge him. It was Al, his best friend. He looked at him and Al motioned to the teacher.   
"Marin, are you going to answer the question?" The teacher asked.  
"Uh... Could you repeat the question?" He asked nervously.   
"How do birds fly?"  
"Well you see, birds flap their wings which puts air beneath them and they get what's called lift. The more they flap their wings, the more lift, the higher they go," he answered.   
"Excellent explanation, Marin. Now class, I want you-"  
The teacher was interrupted by a loud crash. Everyone looked around.  
"What was that?!"  
"Where'd it come from?!"  
Gasps filled the room as a figure appeared outside the window of the classroom. Maniacal laughter echoed from the figure.   
"I am Cat Blanc."

Adriana stared at the window. Cat Blanc? How original. She needed to transform, but where?  
"Run!" She heard the teacher instruct.   
The students ran as the figure burst through the window. The only people left in the classroom were her and Marin.   
"Come on!" She yelled grabbing his hand, leading him out of the classroom.   
She looked back at the villain emerging from the door. He had an all white cat-like suit with a silver bell attached near his neck.   
He copied my suit! She thought.   
"Split up!" She heard Marin yell, letting go of her hand.   
They dove to different sides as something collided with the ground between them. Adriana sprinted to the girls bathroom. Plagg flew out of her bag as soon as the door closed.   
"What a copy cat," he muttered.   
"No time, Plagg. Claws out!" She yelled.   
She held out her ring, the kwami flying into it. Her mask and suit appeared over her clothes, her hair growing longer to cover her human ears.

Marin raced to the boys bathroom, rolling onto the floor. Tikki flew out of his over shirt smiling as she floated above his face.   
"Tikki! Spots on!"  
He raced out of the bathroom once he had transformed, seeing Cat Noire already staring down the villain.   
"You copy cat!" She yelled charging at him.  
Cat Blanc dodged, jumping over the girl. She skidded to a stop, turning to him again. Ladybeetle ran towards them. He threw his yo-yo at the villain, the weapon wrapping around his arm. He pulled, causing the villain to fall. Cat Noire pounced, easily being pushed off by Cat Blanc. She rolled to the side, growling as she stood up. The villain grinned, looking at the two heroes. He then took off running through the school. 

Cat Noire growled as she and Ladybeetle ran through the hallways of the school after the villain. She ran on all fours, glancing at the boy next to her every once in a while. The villain led them outside and down the street. The heroes jumped and dodged on coming pedestrians when loud music began playing.   
"Who in the world decided today would be a good day to have a parade?!" She heard Ladybeetle say.   
She sighed looking at the huge crowd in front of them. She watched as Cat Blanc disappeared among the crowd.  
"How are we going to find him now?" She asked.   
"We'll need a good vantage point," the boy replied looking up.  
"Good idea. Hold on tight," she said grabbing him by the waist.   
She took out her staff, holding the top of it, extending it way into the sky.  
"Good enough vantage point?" She asked.  
"Good enough," he said smugly.   
Cat Noire watched Ladybeetle as he looked around.   
"There," He finally said.   
She looked at where he was now pointing, a bright white figure racing through the streets, seemingly headed to a warehouse.  
"Let's goooooo," she yelled as they began falling from the sky.  
"Too fast, too fast!" Ladybeetle yelled. 

They were falling from the sky. He flailed, kicking his legs and flapping his arms.   
"Do something!" He yelled.   
"You do something!" Cat Noire shouted back.  
He looked around and pointed to the Eiffel Tower. Cat seemed to understand and threw her staff at the monument, the staff embedding itself in the steel. He put his arm around her waist and threw his yo-yo, it wrapping around the staff. They swung towards it. They swung past the Eiffel Tower, and he retracted the yo-yo, the weapon pulling Cat's staff free. They landed on a rooftop, Cat Noire on her stomach, him on his feet.  
"I though cats always landed on their feet," he said smirking as he reached a hand down to help her up.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said, reaching up to take his hand.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the roof before standing up herself. He looked up at her shocked before smiling a little.  
"What's the matter, Bugaboo? Cat got your tongue?" She asked smirking as she began walking away.  
He stood up and followed her, looking at the streets below for the villain.  
"Look. The warehouse," Cat said. 

She looked down at the warehouse through its glass roof.  
"I'll go first," Ladybeetle said swinging a panel open.   
She watched as her crush leapt down into the warehouse. He crept along when chains sprung up from the floor, wrapping around his legs and arms. The chains were attached to a singled chain anchored to the ground.  
"Not quite who I wanted to catch... But no matter," Came a voice from a dark corner of the warehouse.   
The girl jumped down, running over to Ladybeetle, "You okay?" She whispered.   
The boy nodded silently, gaze fixed on the dark corner where the villain appeared.  
"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Cat Noire," Cat Blanc said.  
The girl growled, crouching into a fighting position, "Let's go. Fight. Now."  
"Gladly."

Ladybeetle watched at Cat Blanc raced toward Cat Noire. The villain slid on the ground once he got close, Cat Noire jumping over him. He stood up and Cat Noire pounced. The both of them rolled to the ground, punching and kicking at each other. They dove away from each other, both standing up. Ladybeetle frowned as the villain called for Cataclysm. He raced forward towards him and Cat Noire. She jumped up, dodging him. The villain's momentum propelled him into Ladybeetle, the cataclysm cutting him free of the chains. He grinned and kicked the villain away.  
"Lucky Charm!" He yelled throwing up his yo-yo. 

She looked up to see Ladybug free and calling for his Lucky Charm. A ladybug spotted ball of yarn dropped into his hands. She bit her lip as she stared at the yarn.   
"Cat!" She heard Ladybeetle yell.  
The ball of yarn was coming towards her. She closed her eyes, grabbing her staff and swinging at the ball. She opened one eye slightly to see the ball of yarn go flying over the villain's head. The man raced after it, dropping his akumatized item, a laser pointer. Ladybeetle walked over and crushed the laser. The akuma flew out and Ladybeetle captured it in his yo-yo. Cat and LB walked after the villain.   
He took the yarn and threw it into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The flash of ladybugs zoomed through the warehouse and through the school, fixing the damage. The boy sighed as the villain on the floor in front of him and Cat Noire transformed back so he was normal. The boy handed him the laser pointer and began walking away.  
"LB? Leaving so soon?" He heard Cat call.  
"Yep. Our work is done, isn't it?" He asked.   
She sighed, "Well yes, but-"  
"Then what?" He asked turning to look at her.  
"Couldn't we just... hang out? I-I would really like to see who you are under the mask..." The girl trailed off.  
He shook his head lightly and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Cat. But... We should keep our identities a secret. Even from each other."  
He waved and turned, running off. He heard a sigh from behind him, but he continued on his way. He swung with his yo-yo across rooftops until he got to his house above his parents' bakery. He jumped down through the open hatch, transforming back as he did. He sighed as he sat on his bed.  
"What's wrong, Marin?" Tikki asked as she floated out, sitting on his desk.  
"I can't help but feel bad for Cat. I always turn her down. I feel like I'm so mean to her. And I just yell at her for flirting instead of just tolerating it," he replied sighing.  
"You only turn her down because you like Adrianna, Marin. Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh, but you have a reason," the kwami said looking up at him.  
"You're right. Thanks, Tikki," the boy said turning on his computer.  
He sighed, seeing his screen, which was a collage of picture of Adrianna from photo shoots that had been on the Internet.   
"Marin... Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Tikki asked.  
The boy nodded slowly, "Yeah... Oh right. My homework."  
He grabbed his stuff from his pack.  
"Marin?" The kwami started.  
"Don't worry, Tikki. I know exactly what you're going to say," he said, racing down the stairs.  
He came back minutes later with a plate of cookies, "All you can eat."  
He placed the plate on the desk, stealing one.  
"Thanks, Marin," Tikki said grabbing a cookie too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Adrianna sighed as she rode in the limo to school.  
"Is something wrong, Adrianna?" Nathan the assistant asked.  
"No, but thank you for asking, Nathan," the blonde girl replied.  
The limo pulled up to the school and Adrianna stepped out, heading inside when Nina appeared next to her.   
"Hey, what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow, pal?" Nina asked.   
"Nothing. You know my mother wouldn't let me have a party," Adrianna said.   
"Come on, just tell her you're going to an important event and then come to my place and we'll have the party there,"   
"No. It would never work. She finds out about everything," Adrianna sighed.   
"Just tell her you're going to someone else's birthday party then,"  
The blonde girl shrugged, "I can try."

"Did you hear that, Marin?" Al asked.   
"No, what?"  
"Nina's going to try to have a party for Adrianna at her house. You have to get a gift," Al said.   
"Hm..." Marin hummed, "I don't know... I'll try."  
After class, Marin sat on a bench making sketches of clothing ideas when Nina and Adrianna passed.  
"So what would you want for your birthday?" Nina was asking.   
"Anything is fine... But it would be really great if Ladybeetle came to the party. He's great," Adrianna said.   
Marin looked up at Adrianna as she passed then looked back down.   
That's a gift I can deliver. 

The next day after school, Adrianna arrived home and put her stuff down in her room before going back downstairs.  
"Going somewhere?"   
Adrianna turned to see her mother Gabrielle.   
"Yes. I'm going to an important birthday party for an important friend," Adrianna said.   
"Oh?"   
"Yes. I promised to go and I can't back on my word, now can I? Alright I'll see you soon!" Adrianna said as she backed out of the front door.   
Adrianna decided to walk to Nina's house. When she arrived, mostly everyone from her class was there. She smiled seeing Nina acting as the Dj and playing songs. Adrianna looked around and frowned when she saw Clayton and Sebastian. Clayton walked over and smirked.  
"Hey there, Adrianna. Happy birthday," he said.   
"Uh... Thanks, Clayton. I'm going to go now," she said sliding past him and walking up to Nina.  
"How's this for a party?" Nina asked loudly.   
"Great! Thanks so much!" Adrianna replied. 

Marin snored as he napped at his desk.  
"Marin! Marin!" Tikki exclaimed, tugging at his shirt.   
"Huh? What?" The boy asked, startled as he was woken up.   
"Marin, you're going to miss Adrianna's party," the kwami said.   
Marin gasped, "You're right! Come on!"  
The boy rushed downstairs.  
"Where are you off to, Marin?" His mother asked.   
"I totally forgot! I have to get to a friends birthday party. Love you guys, gotta go!" Marin explained, running down to the bakery and out the door.  
He ran and ran until he was almost at the party. He hid and transformed into Ladybeetle before swinging up to the rooftops.  
"Time for my grand entrance," he said to himself.  
He swung up and around, landing on the stage by the Dj stand. The music stopped and everyone looked at him.  
"Hello everyone. I stopped by to wish a very special girl a very happy birthday," Ladybeetle announced.   
Everyone cheered and the music started up again.  
Adrianna ran up to him and took his hand, leading him outside the party.  
"You came to my party?"  
"Of course,"  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed hugging him.  
"Could you... Could I record you saying something?" She asked.   
"Sure thing. What do I say?" Ladybeetle asked.   
Adrianna took out her phone, "Just say something like 'happy birthday Adrianna'."  
Ladybeetle nodded. Adrianna started recording.  
"To a very special girl, happy birthday, Adrianna. Love ya," He said adding a wink at the end.  
She stopped the recording and squealed.  
"Wait, wait. I have to get a picture too!" She said.   
Ladybeetle put his arm around her waist and smiled as Adrianna smiled and took the picture.   
"Thank you so much, Ladybeetle. I don't know how you knew about this party, but thank you," She said.   
The hero nodded and smiled, "Yeah, a boy named Marin told me. But hey, I've still got a bit of time so let's party."  
The two of them walked back to the party. Al instantly bombarded him.  
"Ladybeetle! Could you do something for me?" He asked.  
"Oh, um... What is it?"   
"Could you please record a message or two for me?"  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt..."  
Al grinned as he led him outside the party, "This is for my Ladyblog."   
He pressed record and have Ladybeetle a thumbs up.  
"Hello all you fans of the Ladyblog. This is Ladybeetle. Thanks for watching and stay tuned,"  
Al smiled, "Thanks man."  
The both of them went back to the party where Ladybeetle was stopped by Clayton.   
"Ladybeetle! You've got to let me take a picture with you. I'm you're biggest fan," Clayton said.   
Ladybeetle sighed, "Fine. But only one."  
They took the picture and finally Ladybeetle was able to enjoy the party.   
At the end of the party, Ladybettle stood with Adrianna as everyone left.   
"Thanks once again for coming, Ladybeetle. I appreciate it," Adrianna said.   
"Don't mention it. Thank Marin next time you see him for telling me about it," Ladybeetle responded.   
"Hey, he didn't come to the party. Where is he?" The girl asked.   
"That's right. He told me to tell you that he's sorry he didn't come, but he's working really hard on a birthday gift for you," the hero said.   
"Aww that's so sweet. I'll thank him tomorrow at school. I'll see you around," Adrianna replied, kissing Ladybeetle's cheek before walking away.   
Ladybeetle blushed and watched as she walked away. He then made his way home and detransformed. He sat at his desk, sewing his present for Adrianna.  
"Don't wear yourself out, Marin. You still have patrol tonight with Cat Noire," Tikki warned.   
"You're right. I won't," Marin replied.   
Marin finished his gift, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black beanie, both with gold designs, just before setting off for that night's patrol. He sat on the rooftop of their meeting place waiting for his partner.   
"Hey LB,"   
Ladybeetle turned to see Cat Noire walking up to him.   
"Hey,"  
"I had the most amazing day today,"  
"Did you?" Ladybeetle asked.  
Cat Noire nodded, "My favorite person came to my party."  
'That sounds familiar...' LB thought.   
"It was amazing. I took a picture and everything. And he winked at me," Cat went on.   
"Sounds great. Hey, let's do this patrol quick because I'm exhausted," Ladybeetle said.   
"Oh okay. Sure," the heroine replied.

Cat Noire ran alongside Ladybeetle, noticing just how tired he was. She could see how he was slower than normal and his throw was lazy and weak. She stopped him from continuing to run and sat on the roof they were on.  
"Go to sleep," she instructed.   
"No, we're on patrol, Cat," Ladybeetle said.   
"Sleep. Now,"   
"I don't need to sleep," he argued.  
"Shut up and go to sleep," she said pushing him to the roof and pinning him down.  
Eventually, he listened and went to sleep as Cat watched over him. She looked at the sleeping boy next to her and smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. She sighed and pulled it away, looking up at the moon. Cat blinked as she started to hear beeping. She looked down at her ring and saw one of the pads blinking.  
'Uh oh,' she thought.  
She grabbed Ladybeetle, shaking him.  
"Ladybeetle, wake up! Wake up!"  
His eyes shot open and he looked around before focusing on her.   
"I'm running out of time, I have to go. We can do two rounds of patrol tomorrow if you'd like, but I've got to go now. You go home and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Cat rambled before leaping off into the darkness of the night.   
Ladybeetle rubbed his eyes and nodded, watching her run off. He stood and swung home, getting back just before all of his spots were gone. He handed Tikki a cookie before changing his clothes and crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Marin woke up and yawned. He got up and dressed for the day, grabbing his bag, his present for Adrianna, and Tikki as well as some cookies. He then went outside and walked to school. He met up with Al, talking to him at the top of the steps in front of the school.   
"Marin!" A voice called.   
The boy turned to see Adrianna getting out of her limo and running up the stairs towards him and Al.   
"O-oh. Hey, Adrianna," Marin said.   
"Thank you so much!"  
"Oh? For what?"  
"Ladybeetle told me that you told him about my party yesterday,"  
"Oh. Yes, I did do that. You're welcome," the boy replied.   
"You don't know how much that meant to me. He also mentioned you have a present for me?" Adrianna said.   
"P-present? O-oh yeah. Um here you go," Marin stuttered, pulling the wrapped box out of his bag and handing it to her.   
"Can I open it now?" She asked.   
"Oh... I-if you want..."  
Al cleared his throat, "Class is about to start, we should get inside."  
"Yeah we should, come on," Marin said, walking away with Al as Adrianna continued to unwrap the box. Marin sighed as he and Al walked into class.  
"Close, huh?" Al asked.   
"What?" Marin asked.   
"We were almost late,"  
"Oh... Yeah..." 

Adrianna opened the box and gasped as she saw the gloves and hat inside. She put them on before walking into school.  
"What are those?" Nina asked walking up to her.  
"A gift from Marin for my birthday," she replied.   
"Cute," Nina responded.   
Adrianna nodded, "Can you believe he was the one to tell Ladybeetle about my party? I wonder if he heard us talking..."  
"He told Ladybeetle? Woah. That's like two birthday presents from him. Maybe you should give something to him in return," Nina suggested.   
"Hmm..." Adrianna thought.  
After school, Adrianna searched the courtyard for Marin. She walked around until she went outside and saw him starting to walk home.  
"Marin!" She yelled.   
She ran after him, rushing down the stairs and towards him. Just before she reached him, she tripped on a rock, starting to fall. She fell forward, landing in Marin's arms. She looked up at him and smiled, laughing nervously.  
"Sorry about that," she said standing up.  
"Are you okay?" Marin asked.   
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,"  
"So what were you calling me for?"  
"Oh! Right. I wanted to ask you if I could maybe come over to your place. We could play video games or bake maybe," Adrianna replied.   
His eyes widened. "L-like a d-date?" He choked out.  
The girl shrugged, "If that's how you want to think of it. I just want to be able to give you something in return for talking to Ladybeetle and the clothes. Oh! Look, I'm wearing them."  
Marin looked at her hands, "Oh, you are."  
Adrianna beamed, "Thank you so much, Marin. I love these. So? Can I come over today?"  
"Oh, um... S-sure," Marin answered.   
"Let's go then!" Adrianna said, making her way to Marin's house. 

Marin took deep breaths as he tried not to stare at his crush walking next to him.  
"Do you think you could yeah me how to bake?" Adrianna asked.  
"Of course I can. It's not that complicated," Marin replied.  
"Great! I'd love that. You know, Marin, you seem really cool. You should talk more,"   
"Oh, uh... Maybe," he replied.  
"I think we should hang out more, Marin," Adrianna said.   
Marin wheezed, "What?"  
"We should hang out more. It would have to fit in my busy schedule though..." The girl answered.   
Marin blushed as he rubbed his arm, "W-well if you want..."  
"I do. And maybe you could show me some of your designs," Adrianna said.   
Marin nodded slowly, "Hey, we're here."

Adrianna walked into the bakery with Marin where Marin's parents were cleaning the glass cases.  
"Hello," Marin's father greeted with a smile.   
"Oh, Marin. You brought a friend?" His mother asked.   
"Yes... This is Adrianna and she would like me to teach her how to bake," Marin responded.  
"That's great. We'll be right here if you need us," His mother said.   
"Thank you so much for letting me come here," Adrianna thanked.   
"It's no problem," Marin's dad replied.   
Marin led Adrianna to the back where all the baked goods were made.  
"How about we just start with making cookies?" He asked her.   
She smiled at him, "Sounds great."

A few hours later, Marin stood on his balcony with Adrianna, the both of them leaning against the railing.  
"Thanks again, Marin. For everything," Adrianna said.   
"You're welcome," Marin answered.   
"I'd better get home. My mother wouldn't be happy if I'm late for dinner..." Adrianna said quietly.  
Marin nodded and saw her down to the door. He waved as she walked down the street and disappeared around the corner. He sighed and went back to his room.  
"20 minutes," Tikki said flying next to him.   
"Oh wow, okay. Let's go then,"   
Ladybeetle stood on the rooftop of the rendezvous point, waiting for Cat Noire.  
"Hey, LB," Cat said as she landed next to him.  
"Hey, Cat," he replied.   
"Ladybeetle?"  
"Hm?"  
"I think... I think I'm falling for someone... So what do I do?" Cat asked.   
"You're asking me for advice?" Ladybeetle questioned.   
"Yeah,"  
"Well... I don't know... Don't obsess over them... It's not healthy. Just play it cool. Get to know them maybe?"   
"Hm... Okay. Thanks,"  
"So, you ready?"  
"Ready when you are,"   
"Then off we go,"

After patrol with no sign of any akumatized villains, Cat Noire sat with Ladybeetle on a random roof.   
"It was nice, but all good things must come to an end, m'lord," Cat said.   
Ladybeetle nodded and waved as he threw his yo-yo, swinging off into the darkness. Cat sighed as she watched him go off. She knew she should go home... But who would notice. She needed someone to talk to, but Ladybeetle had left... Maybe Marin was still awake. She set off, headed to the bakery.   
When she arrived, she landed on the balcony railing. Someone must have heard her because the hatch leading into the house opened. Marin's head appeared through the hatch.  
"Um hi," Marin said.   
"Hey, what's up?" Cat asked.   
"I was just getting ready for bed. Why?"  
"I needed someone to talk to,"  
"Oh okay..."  
"I'm Cat Noire by the way,"   
"I've seen you on the Ladyblog. I'm Marin,"  
Cat smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Anything..."  
"Well... The weather is nice," Marin said.   
"Why don't you come up here, Marin?" Cat asked.   
"Um... I can't," Marin replied  
"Oh?"  
Marin nodded.   
"Why not?"  
"I'm not dressed,"  
"What, you don't want me to see you're pajamas?" Cat teased.   
"That's not it... I literally don't have anything but a towel on,"  
Cat's face turned red, "What?"  
"I just got out the shower," Marin said, starting to blush.   
"O-oh. S-s-sorry... I'll... I'll let you get dressed. Bye," Cat said vaulting off the balcony using her staff. 

Marin went back down to his room and put his pajamas on, getting in bed and falling asleep.   
The next day after school, Marin and Al walked to the Eiffel Tower.  
"I hear Adrianna might be having a photo shoot near the top of the Eiffel Tower," Al said.   
"Really?" Marin questioned.   
"So I hear," Al repeated.   
"Come on!" Marin said running towards the tower.   
Al sighed and ran after him. They stopped as they approached the tower, looking up.   
"I think I see them," Marin said pointing up.  
Al nodded, "I see them too."  
"Cool," Marin said.  
They sat down and Marin started to make some sketches.   
"What's that?" Al asked.   
"Designing a hat," Marin responded.   
"You think I could wear it?" Al asked.   
Marin smiled, "I probably won't make it. But if I do I'll let you know."  
Al laughed and looked down at his phone when a scream echoed down from the tower.   
"What's going on?" Marin asked.  
Al was recording already, "This has to be an attack. I've got to get this on the Ladyblog for Ladybeetle."  
"I'll be back," Marin called as he ran off.   
He hid and transformed, running back to the Eiffel Tower. He ran up to Al, stopping and placing his hand on his shoulder. Al turned and looked up at him.  
"Woah, Ladybeetle..."  
"You might want to back up some," Ladybeetle warned.   
Al nodded, slowly walking backwards, his phone pointed at him. Ladybeetle gave a thumbs up and a smile before throwing his yo-yo and swinging up to a building. He hooked his yo-yo on the Eiffel Tower. Another scream pierced the air as Adrianna fell from the tower. Ladybeetle gasped and swung, catching her and holding her by her waist tightly.   
"Ladybeetle," she gasped.   
He looked at her concerned, "You okay?"  
She nodded. They stared into each other's eyes until Ladybeetle looked away to make the landing. The two of them landed on top of another building.  
"Stay safe," Ladybeetle said, swinging off to the Eiffel Tower.  
Adrianna nodded slowly and watched him go off. She ran to the staircase, tramsforming on her way down. She ran outside and back to the Eiffel Tower, extending her staff up to lift her up part of the tower.   
Once at the top of the tower, Cat found Ladybeetle fighting the akumatized person. She raced towards them.  
"Watch out, Ladybeetle!" She called.   
Ladybeetle side stepped out of the way as Cat ran up to them, extending her staff into the villain. Ladybeetle wrapped them up in the string from his yo-yo. Cat returned her staff to its normal length and walked over to the tied up villain. She pulled off the akumatized item and tossed it to Ladybeetle who crushed it and de-evilized the akuma. 

Ladybeetle leaned against the railing of the tower, looking out at the city after everything was returned to normal. Cat walked over, leaning on the railing as well.  
"Hey, LB?"   
"What's up, Cat?" The boy asked turning his head to look at her.  
"If I fell... Would you catch me?" Cat Noire asked.   
"If you do it on purpose, I'll just let you fall. But if you're ever in real danger, you can count on me to be there for you," he responded.   
Cat stated at him. Ladybeetle blinked. Was there something in his teeth?  
"Cat?" He asked.   
She blinked, "What?"  
"You okay?"   
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Cat asked.   
Ladybeetle nodded and smiled at her, "Of course. Bye, Cat."  
He tossed his yo-yo, swinging on back to the bakery. He landed on the balcony, sliding down the hatch. He showered and put his pajamas on, getting into bed. He did a few clothing sketches before falling asleep.  
At school, Marin sat on a bench before class, sketching some stuff. He looked up, hearing footsteps. Adrianna walked over to him and looked down at his sketches.  
"What're you drawing?" She asked.   
"Oh... Some clothes designed after Ladybeetle and Cat Noire," he replied.  
She smiled and sat next to him, "Could I see?"  
He blushed a bit, "S-sure."  
He handed her his sketchbook and watched as Adrianna looked over his designs. Marin bit his lip and watched her face.   
After seeing all of them, Adrianna handed the sketchbook back, "I love your designs, Marin."  
Marin smiled and blushed a little, "That means a lot, Adrianna. Thanks."  
"You know what? I would model those if you made them," she continued.   
"That's nice," Marin said.   
"Marin... You should make them. We could have a school fashion show,"   
"With my designs?"  
"Yeah! I'll get my people to come. Let me know when you're done making them. Get everyone in our class' sizes and stuff and I'll set it up, okay? Let me know if you need anything. See you in class," she said before getting up and walking away.   
Marin stared after her. His designs featured? This could be huge!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrianna smiled as Nina caught up with her.   
"What's got you so excited?" Nina asked.   
"I'm setting up a fashion show for the school! Marin is making the outfits based on our heroes Ladybeetle and Cat Noire!" Adrianna said.   
Nina nodded, "Only if my outfit is cool and I can wear a hat."  
Adrianna laughed and the two of them walked to class.   
After school, Marin gathered everyone in the courtyard to get their sizes, Adrianna and Al helping him.  
Marin spoke, "Thanks everyone. This will be great. I'll make sure to consider your personality and likes into your outfits. If you could all just choose if you'd like your outfit based on Ladybeetle or Cat Noire. We'd like to keep an even amount to balance it out, so keep that in mind. Adrianna will come around with the papers to sign up. Al could you come here after you choose?"  
After choosing which hero, Al walked over to Marin and they sat down on the stairs. 

"What's up?" Al asked.   
"We've got to talk to the teachers and Mr. Damocles," Marin said.   
"Well you're class president and I'm Vice President so we can do it," Al replied.   
Marin nodded, "Let's take Adrianna with us. Her mom is Gabrielle Agreste."  
"Yeah, she'll have a good influence,"  
"Then let's go now,"  
The boys walked back to everyone else.  
"You guys can go now," Marin said, "Adrianna come with us, please."  
Adrianna nodded and followed Al and Marin to Mr. Damocles' office. They knocked on the door, entering when given permission.  
"Mr. Damocles?" Marin asked.   
"Hello children," the headmaster said.   
"We'd like to hold a fashion show at the school," Marin told him.   
"A fashion show?" Mr. Damocles asked.   
"Yes, we'll have professionals taking pictures. It will promote the school as well," Marin explained.   
"Hm..."  
"Please, Mr. Damocles. I'm sure my mother would love to sponsor another event here," Adrianna spoke up.   
The headmaster nodded, "I agree. I grant you this. Let me know when you come up with a date for the show."  
"Thank you so much," Al said smiling, "If you could just let the staff know."  
Damocles nodded. The three of them walked out of the school and outside.   
"We did it," Marin said smiling.   
Al nodded, "I'm sure you'll be starting right away, Marin."  
The boy nodded, "I sure will."  
"Let me know if you need help," Adrianna said as she walked to her limo.  
"Bye," Al said as he and Marin waved to her.  
"Want me to come over?" Al asked.   
"Sure. You'll help me from getting stressed out. Come on," Marin answered.   
The two of them walked off. 

Adrianna arrived at home and walked inside.  
"Mother?" She called.   
Gabrielle appeared at the top of the stairs.   
"Yes, Adrianna?"  
"My school is having a fashion show. We need to book our photographers, make-up artists, and lighting experts," the girl explained.   
Her mother raised an eyebrow, "A fashion show? I'd love to see it."  
"You would?" Adrianna asked.   
Gabrielle nodded, "Shall I sponsor this fashion show?"  
"Yes! The clothes are being made by my friend Marin. He's the best fashion designer out there... Other than you, of course," Adrianna said.   
"Marin? The winner of the derby hat competition?" Her mom questioned.   
"Yes, that's him," Adrianna responded.   
"Well I'd like to see what he comes up with,"

Two weeks later, Marin finished the last outfit late one night, falling asleep at his desk. The next morning he jumped up, running to school as he was running late. When he got there, he ran into Adrianna, nearly knocking her over.   
"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" He asked her.   
She nodded, "You look exhausted, Marin. Didn't you sleep?"  
"Yeah, but I stayed up late finishing the last outfit for the fashion show," he said yawning.   
"Oh, Marin. So you're done now?" She asked.   
He nodded.  
"Let's find Al and Mr. Damocles and set up a date for the show," the blonde said.   
The dark haired boy nodded and followed her and Nina inside.  
"I can play some music for the show," Nina suggested.   
"Okay, but only if you go first so you can get back to your Dj stand and make sure the music is good," Adrianna told her.   
Marin smiled and grabbed Al's arm as they walked past.  
"Meeting with Damocles," he said.   
"Oh, you scared me," Al replied.   
"We're setting up a time for the fashion show. I finished the last outfit last night," Marin said. 

After setting up the time and date for the fashion show. The kids went to class. After school, Adrianna walked with Marin, Nina, and Al to the courtyard where Marin announced that he had finished all the clothing and would bring them to school the next day for everyone to see and try on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school, Adrianna found Marin in the courtyard.  
"Hey, Marin," Adrianna said cheerfully.  
"Hi," the boy said in response.   
He rolled a rack of outfits over.   
He grabbed an outfit on it, handing it to her, "Here's your outfit."  
Adrianna gasped. It was a black spaghetti strap tank top with a short red skirt with black dots and a red long sleeved see-through shawl.   
"Might want to wear red or black shoes," Marin told her.   
She nodded and stared at the outfit before wrapping Marin in a tight hug.   
"I love it, Marin. Can I keep it after the show?" She asked.   
"Everyone can keep their outfits if they want them," He replied.   
She smiled and let go of him before walking off to the restroom to change. 

Marin stood and handed everyone their outfits and they went to go change into them before Al and Marin were the only ones left.  
Everyone came back out of the restrooms and thanked Marin. Marin smiled at the outfits. They turned out amazing. Nina walked over to Marin and raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't worry. I didn't forget," Marin said.   
He handed her the Cat Noire inspired hat and jacket he designed for her. Nina laughed and put them on, "Gotta have a hat."  
Marin laughed as well and nodded.   
"Marin! Everyone loves their outfits! But where's yours?" Adrianna asked walking over to him.  
"Oh, I have mine," Marin said.   
"Put it on! I'd love to see it," Adrianna said.   
"Oh... Well okay,"   
Al walked over, "Thanks for the Ladybeetle glasses too, Marin."   
The boy smiled and looked down at his Ladybeetle outfit.  
"Go out yours on, Marin," Al said.   
"Okay, okay," Marin said, taking the last outfit off the rack and going to the restroom.   
He came back out and everyone clapped. He blushed a little, standing there in his Cat Noire outfit. It was a green t-shirt with a black over shirt covered in green paw prints, black pants with a green stripe down each pant leg and a golden bell necklace.  
"Marin, you're designs are amazing!" Mr. Damocles said, walking out of his office with all the teachers. "We can't wait for the show. Will your mother be there, Adrianna?"  
Adrianna nodded, "She should be. Along with photographers, make-up artists, and lighting experts."  
"Let's make this fashion show work everyone. You all go home and get some rest for school tomorrow," the headmaster said. 

Another week went by and it was now Saturday evening. Marin nervously got dressed and grabbed his outfit. He bit his lip and grabbed his bag.  
"Don't worry, Marin! Everyone will love your designs," Tikki assured him.  
"Thanks, Tikki. Alright, let's go,"   
He arrived at the school and everyone was in the courtyard.  
"It's Marin!" Al pointed out.   
They all clapped for him and he blushed, shaking his head lightly.  
"Alright everyone, let's get changed and we can let the make-up artists do their thing," Marin said.   
Everyone cheered and headed to the restrooms. Adrianna walked over to Marin.  
"This is great, Marin! Come on, you've got to meet my mom," she said.   
She dragged him over to Gabrielle and he introduced himself.   
"So you designed this entire thing?"  
Gabrielle asked.   
Marin nodded, "Yes, ma'am."  
"I look forward to seeing your work then," the famous woman concluded, walking to the area of chairs where parents, siblings, and people of the area could sit and watch the show. Marin looked over and saw his parents sitting in the audience as well. They waved to him and he smiled back.   
"Marin,"  
Marin turned to see Adrianna.  
"Marin, we've got to get changed. The show is starting soon," She said.   
He nodded and looked around.   
"Have you got the order of everyone?"  
"Yes. Two people at once. One with a Ladybeetle outfit and one with a Cat Noire outfit. Here," he replied, giving her a paper, "Help them get in order once their ready."  
Adrianna nodded.  
"If you don't mind, you and I will be last. Nina can walk right out with Al. Once done, Nina will go right to the Dj stand for music and Al will go to the mic to announce," Marin told her.   
Adrianna nodded, "Okay, let's do it."  
The both of them went to the restrooms to check on everyone.   
"Hey everyone!" Marin called as he walked into the boy's bathroom.  
All the boys greeted him with smiles.  
"Let's hurry up and finish getting changed so we can start this show on time. Famous designer Gabrielle Agreste is out there. Now don't be nervous, but let's be professional and look great, okay?" Marin announced.   
Everyone nodded and started focusing on changing and getting everything on. Marin walked around and helped everyone get their hats and accessories sorted the way he designed them to be and make sure they look good. He peeked out the bathroom door when he heard a loud knock. Adrianna stood there frowning.  
"We've got to start, Marin," she said, still not changed into her outfit.  
"Is everything the way it's supposed to be?" He asked.  
"Come see for yourself and then we'll start, right?" She asked.   
He nodded and followed her to the girl's bathroom. He adjusted anything that needed to be fixed or put on before walking out to the audience. Spotlights turned on and glitter was tossed into the air as he stepped up to the microphone.  
He cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Marin Dupain-Cheng. I'd first like to thank the staff of Collège Françoise Dupont for allowing this fashion show to take place in the school and for helping out a bit. I'd also like to thank Miss Gabrielle Agreste for sponsoring this event and Adrianna Agreste for booking her professional crew to help us make this event even more spectacular. I'd like to thank Ladybeetle and Cat Noire for the inspiration for all of my designs in this line of clothing. I'd lastly like to thank all the parents and community members for coming to watch and all my classmates for modeling my designs. And without further ado, we can begin."  
He walked back to the restrooms and gave Adrianna, who was standing at the girls bathroom door a thumbs up. She turned around as he opened the boys bathroom door.  
"Al!" He called, "You're up first with Nina. Everyone else let's get into order, please."  
Al and Marin went to the door and saw Nina standing with Adrianna. Marin signaled her with a thumbs up and they sent Al and Nina out to the crowd. The audience cheered as the two walked out and showed off their outfits before going to their positions.   
"Alright all you fashionista fans, I'm Al, your MC and over there is Nina the DJ. Tonight we've got some amazing Ladybeetle and Cat Noire inspired outfits hand-made by our pal Marin. Alright let's get this show on the road. Nina get us going!" Al announced.   
Nina scratched the discs on the turntables and started playing some music.  
"Up first, we've got Alx and Kim!"  
Alx and Kim walked out of the bathrooms and towards the crowd of people. They smiled a bit before turning back around and walking back to the bathrooms.  
"Next, we have Irene and Malcolm,"  
Once again, the two students walked out, stopped then walked back to the bathrooms.  
"Clayton and Sebastian!"  
Marin walked over to the girls bathroom, "We've got to get changed now, Adrianna."  
She nodded in agreement and disappeared into the bathroom. Marin walked back to the boys bathroom.   
"Just walk out when Al calls your name. Walk in time with your partner," he instructed as he began to get changed.   
"Ryan and Julian!"  
"Maxi and Natalie!"  
"And lastly, but most definitely not least, we've got our sponsor's daughter and the designer of all these outfits, Adrianna and Marin!"  
The two walked out of the bathrooms and down to where the audience was standing. They both smiled at the crowd and everyone cheered for them. Marin smiled wider as everyone cheered. This was a huge success.  
Adrianna and Marin walked back to the bathrooms.   
"Now let's have a final look at all these outfits, shall we?" Al asked the audience.   
He and Nina walked to the crowd as everyone else joined them from the bathrooms. Adrianna and Marin were forced to the middle of the line by their classmates. They all joined hands and took a bow as the parents and community clapped and cheered loudly.   
Al walked back to the microphone, "Alright everyone give it up!"   
Everyone clapped more.  
"We'd all like to thank you for coming and anyone who helped out. Alright, everyone have a great evening," Al concluded.  
The spotlights turned off and all the students dispersed to go change. A photographer walked over to Marin.  
"I'll be taking these to my job at the local magazine. My boss is almost sure we'll be putting all of your designs into the magazine," he said.  
He nodded and smiled before walking to the restroom and changing.   
"Anyone who wants to keep their outfit, keep it. If not give it to me," Marin announced once everyone was changed and out of the bathrooms. Everyone started to leave, suggesting they all wanted to keep their outfits.   
Clayton walked over to Marin, Sebastian on his heels.   
"Marin, I want to thank you. Just this once. I love my Ladybeetle outfit. I appreciate your work," he said. And with that, he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrianna met up with Marin.   
"Hey, Marin," she greeted.   
"Hey,"  
"My mom wants to talk to you," she told him.   
"Oh... Okay sure," he responded.   
They walked over to Gabrielle and the woman looked at the boy.   
"Marin, I am extremely impressed with your work. How long did it take you to make all the outfits?" Gabrielle questioned.   
"Two weeks, ma'am," Marin replied. Adrianna looked at the both of them.  
"Well, Marin. If you'd like, I would love to have some of your designs featured in my lines of fashion,"  
Adrianna could see Marin's eyes widen.  
"Really?" He asked.   
Her mother nodded.   
"Of course! Whatever you need," Marin said.  
"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going now. Be home early, Adrianna," Gabrielle said, walking off to a limo. Adrianna waved and looked back at Marin.  
"Wanna hang out?" She asked him.  
"Sure, why not," he replied.   
The two of them went to his parent who embraced Marin.   
"We're so proud of you, Marin. Your work was amazing," his father told him.  
Adrianna smiled faintly as she watched them. That was a real family. She sighed quietly and looked around.   
"Adrianna, come on," Marin said. She nodded and followed him and his parents home.   
The two spent their time playing video games, eating croissants, and sitting on the balcony.   
"I have to go, Marin," Adrianna said as she looked at the clock in Marin's room.   
The boy nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for hanging out. And thanks for everything you did for the fashion show."  
"You're welcome, Marin. It was no problem. Thanks for letting me hang out with you," Adrianna replied.   
"I'll see you at school Monday," Marin said, escorting her outside.  
"Bye," She replied.  
"You know, he looks a lot like Ladybeetle," Plagg said flying out of her bag.  
"Plagg! You know you can't just do that whenever you want. And don't be silly. Marin is nothing like Ladybeetle," Adrianna said.   
"But the hair and the eyes," Plagg said.  
"So? A lot of people have blue eyes," The girl responded.  
"Alright, whatever," Plagg sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Marin walked back inside and laid on his bed.   
"Are you okay, Marin?" Tikki asked.   
"I touched her shoulder... and... she seems really familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere else," the boy answered.   
"You mean at school?" Tikki asked.   
"No..."  
"In magazines?"  
"Hm... no..."  
Tikki shrugged, "Where else could you have seen her?"  
"I don't know... somewhere..."  
"Maybe you should get some sleep. Goodnight, Marin," the kwami told him.   
The boy nodded, "Goodnight."  
Monday morning rolled around and Marin arrived at school to find no one else there. There had to be school, the doors were open. He wandered around. Where was everyone? He walked to his first class to find the lights off, but the door open. He walked in and turned on the lights. All his classmates jumped out and the room was filled with balloons and confetti. A cake sat on his desk.   
"Hey, man. We all just wanted to thank you for all your hard work to make those clothes for the fashion show," Al said.   
Marin smiled and sat at his desk, "Did you have to give me a heart attack to do it?"  
Al shrugged and sat next to him, "Your parents made the cake. They said it was your favorite."  
Marin cut into the cake and handed out slices to everyone.   
"This is great. Thanks you guys," Marin said.   
"Guys!" Adrianna exclaimed as she walked in.   
She opened her bag, "Look, we're in these magazines!"  
She placed them on a desk and everyone gathered around to look.   
"Woah..." Al said.   
"We look good," Nina said.   
Marin looked at the magazines.  
"Marin! People all around France could know who you are soon! Aren't you excited?" Adrianna asked.   
"Of course I am... This is crazy..." Marin replied, "I could be famous..."


	8. Chapter 8

Adrianna smiled at Marin. He smiled back and everyone admired the magazines and ate cake. After school was over, Adrianna walked outside, looking for Marin. She found him talking to Al and walked over.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Al was saying as she walked up.  
"Bye!" Marin called as Al walked away.  
Adrianna tapped Marin's shoulder. He jumped and turned around.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Adrianna apologized.  
"It's okay," Marin said, "What's up?"  
"Oh, well... I was wondering if maybe I could come over today..." the girl told him.  
"Sure! Come on," Marin said, leading the way to his house.  
After doing their homework, the two of them played video games.  
"You're really good," Adrianna said.  
"Oh thanks..." Marin replied.  
The blonde nodded and absentmindedly reached for another cookie. Her eyes widened as she felt Marin touch her hand, also reaching for a cookie. The both of them pulled their hands back. Adrianna looked at Marin, his cheeks bright red.  
"S-sorry..." he said quietly, quickly grabbing a cookie.  
"N-no, I'm sorry..." Adrianna said grabbing a cookie too.  
They both focused on the game again, though Adrianna could see Marin was still blushing out of the corner of her eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Marin couldn't stop himself from blushing. He tried to ignore the warmness in his cheeks as they continued to play. Later on, Adrianna left, leaving Marin with a bit of time before patrol.  
"Marin, what're you thinking about?" Tikki asked, though she already knew the answer.  
"I touched her hand..." he said.  
"I saw..." Tikki told him.  
"You did? Oh..." he replied.  
"You've got patrol tonight. Maybe you should get ready," the kwami advised.  
The boy nodded, "Yeah."  
Once transformed into Ladybeetle, he headed out to the meeting place.  
"Good to see you, Ladybeetle," Cat Noire said, greeting him as he arrived.  
"Good to see you too, Cat," he replied.  
"Shall we go?" She asked.  
Ladybeetle nodded, "Let's go."  
After patrol, Ladybeetle and Cat Noire sat on a building, looking at the stars.  
"You know... it's almost December. That means Christmas," Cat Noire said.  
"Let's get through the last week of November first," Ladybeetle said.  
"Of course..." Cat Noire replied.  
"Well, we should get going," Ladybeetle said as he got up and stretched.  
"Yes..." His partner said, standing as well. "See you tomorrow, Cat," Ladybeetle said, swinging off.


	10. Chapter 10

A month later and it was almost Christmas. Marin sat in his room, sowing his Christmas gifts for Al, Adrianna, Nina, and unexpectedly, Clayton. Though Clayton had a lot of money and his mother could buy him anything for Christmas, Marin thought it would be nice. He knew how much Clayton loved his Ladybeetle outfit from the fashion show, so why not make him a Ladybeetle sweater? Besides, who else would like him enough to give him something other than Sebastian. A thud on his balcony broke him from his concentration. He got up and opened the hatch.  
"Hey, Marin," Cat Noire said.  
"Oh, hello, Cat. What are you doing here?" Marin asked.  
"Just bored... mind if I come in?" She asked.  
"Of course not... come on,"  
Marin allowed Cat in and closed the hatch. He sat down at his desk again.  
"There's sugar cookies right there if you want some," he said as he started to work on Clayton's sweater again.  
"Thanks. What are you making?" Cat Noire asked him.  
"Christmas presents. This is a Ladybeetle sweater for Clayton. He can be such a pain, but I know he really likes Ladybeetle so... why not?" Marin explained.  
Cat Noire nodded and smiled.  
Marin finished the sweater and held it up, "What do you think?"  
"I think it's amazing," Cat replied.  
"Thanks," Marin said as he folded it up and put it in a box.  
He held up a Ladybeetle scarf, "This is for Adrianna Agreste. She loves Ladybeetle too."  
Cat Noire smiled, "That's so nice of you, Marin."  
"And this," Marin said pulling out a Ladybeetle beanie and gloves, "is for Al."  
"Let me guess, he loves Ladybeetle," Cat said.  
Marin nodded, "Don't worry, Cat. You have fans too. Look."  
The boy got up and went over to his bed. He pulled on a sweater, a beanie, and a scarf.  
He turned around, "Ta-da!"  
His sweater, scarf, and beanie were all Cat Noire themed.  
"Aw, thanks, Marin," Cat said.  
"No problem. Oh! Did you see my designs in the magazine last month? Some of those outfits were inspired by you too," Marin said.  
"Oh, I did. They were great," the heroine replied as Marin took the sweater, scarf, and hat off.  
"It's a bit too hot to wear those in here," he said as he sat down at his desk again.  
"What are you doing now?" Cat asked.  
"Nina wanted Cat Noire socks and gloves so," Marin said.  
"Oh okay..." Cat said looking down at her ring.  
"I've got to go, Marin. It was nice. Thanks for being a fan and letting me in. Bye!" Cat said climbing out onto the balcony and leaping away.  
The boy smiled and shook his head as he kept working. Cat had stolen the plate of cookies on her way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Day rolled in and Marin got dressed in his Cat Noire sweater and a pair of sweatpants. He went down into the living room and saw the presents. He smiled and sat down, his parents coming to sit with him. They opened and exchanged presents for a while before Marin got up.   
"I've got some presents for my friends. I'll see you guys later!" He called as he grabbed the presents, put on his Cat Noire hat and scarf, and headed out the door. He went to Al's house first, watching as his best friend unwrapped and opened the box.   
"This is the best! Thanks, Marin! Wanna come inside?" Al asked.   
"Sorry, more gifts to deliver. See ya!" Marin exclaimed as he walked off. He walked up to Nina's place and knocked. Nina opened the door and he gave her her present.   
She opened it and smiled, "This is the best, bro. Thanks. Want some hot chocolate?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm off to deliver more gifts," the boy replied waving as he walked away.   
Marin walked to the hotel Clayton and his mother owned and walked inside. Of course Clayton was right inside talking to someone.   
"Clayton?" Marin asked.   
He turned and frowned when he saw Marin, "What do you want?"  
Marin handed him the wrapped box with the Ladybeetle sweater inside, "Merry Christmas."  
He started to walk away as Clayton opened it and saw the sweater.   
"What?! This is amazing! Marin, wait!" Clayton called.   
Marin turned around.   
"Thanks... Here," Clayton said, giving Marin a box.   
Marin opened it to see a toy Ladybeetle yo-yo and Cat Noire staff. He smiled, "Thanks, Clayton. See you around."  
Marin made his way out the door.   
"Merry Christmas," Clayton called after him.  
Marin waved and walked off to deliver Adrianna's present. He pressed the button to the buzzer next to the gate.   
"Who is it?"  
"Um, Marin Dupain-Cheng... I have a Christmas gift for Adrianna," he said.   
"Leave it in the bin..."  
"Nathan! Open the gate. It's Christmas," Marin heard someone say.   
"Adrianna..."  
"Open the gate,"  
A sigh.  
The gates slowly opened and Marin walked inside, going to the door. The door opened and Adrianna stood there in a sweater and a Santa hat.  
"Merry Christmas, Marin," she greeted.   
"Merry Christmas, Adrianna," he said, giving her the gift.   
She opened the box to see the scarf.   
"Marin..." she gasped, putting the scarf on.  
He smiled. She hugged him.  
"Thanks," she said quietly.   
"Well have a good time. See you around," Marin said as he started to walk away.  
"Marin, wait..." Adrianna called.   
He turned around and raised an eyebrow.   
"Can... can I come with you? To your house?" She asked.   
He smiled, "Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Adrianna skipped along as the snow fell. Marin walked next to her.  
"So you were Santa, huh?" She asked.   
He nodded, "It was fun... even giving a gift to Clayton was nice."  
"A gift for Clayton?" She asked.   
The boy next to her nodded and looked at her, "He loved it... who else would have given him a present other than his mom and Sebastian?"  
Adrianna nodded, "That's sweet of you, Marin."  
The boy blushed a little as the two of them walked into his house, going upstairs to the living space. They sat down where Marin's parents were finishing the Christmas food.   
"Why did you want to come here, Adrianna?" Marin asked.   
"I um... I wouldn't have had much of a 'Christmas.' My mom is always working, even on Christmas... and the secretary wouldn't have helped," Adrianna confessed.  
Marin frowned.   
"You're always welcomed here, Adrianna," Marin's father said, "we'll be like your second family."  
Adrianna smiled and nodded.  
"Let's eat," Marin said smiling.  
Together, they ate dinner along with a nice pie.   
"We've got to go deliver some things and visit some people. We'll be back in the morning. You're welcome to sleep here if you want, Adrianna," Marin's father said as he and Marin's mother gathered their stuff and left.   
Adrianna and Marin watched a bit of tv in the living room.  
"I have to go... my mom may not be home, but Nathan will tell her if I'm not home," Adrianna said.   
Marin nodded and the both them got up and walked to the door. She blushed a little as he opened the door for her.   
"Thank you, Marin. For everything," The girl said.   
He nodded and smiled. Adrianna looked up to see a mistletoe. She looked at Marin with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Marin raised an eyebrow, a bit nervous to see Adrianna looking at him with a smirk. She stepped forward, placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him. His eyes widened and she pulled back.   
"Bye, Marin. Also, look up," Adrianna said as she walked away.   
He looked up to see a mistletoe hanging from the doorway.  
"When did that get there?" He asked, taking it down.   
He went back inside and transformed. He then swung off to the meeting place. When he arrived, he found Cat sitting there.  
"Nice snow, eh?" He asked.   
She looked up, "Ah, Ladybeetle. Yes, the snow is great."  
He handed her a small box, "Merry Christmas, Cat."  
She opened the box to find Ladybeetle earrings. She smiled and put them in.   
"Merry Christmas," Cat said handing him a small box as well.   
It was a Cat Noire ring. He slid it onto his finger and smiled.   
"Oh, and if you see Marin, give him this," Cat said handing him another box. "I saw Adrianna Agreste on my way here and she told me to give it to Marin if I saw him."  
"I'll give it to him," Ladybeetle said.  
"Well... patrol?" Cat asked.   
"Nah. Let's enjoy the holiday. Merry Christmas again, Cat," Ladybeetle said as he headed off.  
"Merry Christmas,"


	14. Chapter 14

Adrianna walked to Marin's house. It was a couple days after Christmas. New Years Eve to be exact, and she wanted to spend it with him. Not that she couldn't go to Nina's house, but because her and Marin had been hanging out a lot more. She walked into the bakery to see Marin leaning against a counter.  
"Hey, Marin!" She exclaimed.   
The boy looked up and smiled.   
"I got your gift from Ladybeetle. Thanks," he said.   
She smiled a bit, "No problem. Tomorrow is New Years, you know."  
Marin nodded.   
"Can I stay here for the countdown?"  
"Sure. My parents had to go out of town for a while so I'm here by myself. I have to run the shop after New Years. If you want to help..."   
"I'd love to help!" Adrianna told him.   
"Thanks," Marin said, "Why don't you come upstairs?"  
Adrianna nodded and followed Marin upstairs. They watched tv and played video games until it was 11:59. They stood up and waited for the countdown. Soon, the countdown began.   
10...  
"Ah! This is so exciting!" Adrianna exclaimed.   
9...  
"I know!" Marin replied.   
8...  
7...  
"Adrianna?"   
6...  
"Yeah?"  
5...  
"I have to tell you something..."  
4...  
3...  
"Go ahead..."  
2...  
1...  
Marin kissed her. He pulled away after a couple seconds.   
"I... really like you,"


	15. Chapter 15

Marin bit his lip. Why did he do that? He looked down at the floor.   
"As in... like like me?" The girl in front of him asked.   
He nodded slowly. He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked up. Adrianna was smiling at him.   
"What're you smiling for?" He asked.   
"I'm glad you told me. The feeling is mutual," she replied.   
"Is it?" He asked.   
The girl nodded. He smiled a little.   
"Let's just... take it slow," the blonde said.   
Marin nodded and sighed, relieved.   
"So... mind if I sleep here? I told my mother I was spending some time at Nina's, but... I'd rather stay here," Adrianna said.   
"Sure. I'll sleep on the couch if you want to sleep in my room," Marin said.   
"Nah. I wanna talk a bit," she said.   
"Well you can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor," Marin said.   
He got some blankets and pillows and divided them between the two of them. They then talked about stuff until Adrianna stopped answering.   
"Adrianna?" Marin asked.   
He was answered with light snoring. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, allowing himself to go to sleep. Later on, he woke up to hear Adrianna pouring cereal into a bowl. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.   
"Morning, sleepy head," Adrianna said.   
"Morning," Marin replied.   
He got up and made a bowl of cereal too. They ate in silence, only talking once both of them had finished eating.  
"So, where are you going?" Marin asked.   
"Home... sorry," Adrianna said as she stood up.   
"That's okay... you'll help me with the shop tomorrow?" He asked.   
The girl nodded. He opened the door for her.   
"Thanks again. Bye!" Adrianna said walking away.   
"Bye,"


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Adrianna arrived at the bakery early.   
"Hey," she called.   
Marin came down the stairs and smiled, "Hey."  
"So, what do I do?" She asked him.   
"Take people's orders. There's a paper by the register telling you how much each item is," Marin explained.   
"Oh, okay. I can do that," she said.   
"I'll be next to you so I can hear the orders and go get them," Marin said.   
She nodded her head. She could do this. Right? Maybe not... but she was going to help Marin. He would be there to help her.   
"So... about yesterday..." Adrianna brought up.   
"Oh... what about it?" Marin asked.   
"Well, what do you want to do about it?" She asked.   
"I... want a relationship..." Marin said slowly.  
"I'm okay with that... could we just not tell anyone? I think it would be better to keep it to ourselves for now," Adrianna said.   
He nodded and smiled, "Sure thing."  
"So, when does the shop officially open for the day?" Adrianna asked.   
"Hm..." Marin said walking to the window.   
Adrianna watched as he stood there for a moment.  
"Now," he said flipping the sign to the 'Open' side. He walked back around the counter.   
"Well here we go..." Adrianna said.   
The day went slow, a customer coming in only every now and then. Once the day was over, Adrianna helped close up the shop and sat with Marin for a while.   
"I'll see you tomorrow, Marin. I have to go meet up with someone... actually I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning... I might be late... sorry," Adrianna said.  
"Don't worry about it. I understand," Marin said.   
She walked to the door, Marin following her. She casually pecked him on the lips and opened the door.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," She said.  
"B-bye..." Marin said as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL

It was Valentine's Day after school and Marin was ready to buy something for Adrianna.... but what? He walked down the street with Al.   
"What do I get her?" He asked his best friend.   
"I don't know... chocolate? Why does it matter anyways? You guys are just friends," Al replied.   
Marin blinked, shocked. He totally forgot that no one knew he and Adrianna had been dating since New Years.   
"Oh... heh well I think it would still be a nice thing to do for her," Marin said.   
Al shrugged, "Well okay. I think a teddy bear could work."  
"Hm... yeah," Marin said thoughtfully.   
"Were you thinking about talking to her about your crush?" Al asked quietly.   
"W-what?! No! I couldn't do that!" Marin said shaking his head vigorously.   
Al chuckled, "You're going to lose her..."  
"I won't! I'm just... taking my time..." Marin said slowly as they found a store.  
"Well alright..." Al said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.   
"I think I'll make her something... she loved the Ladybeetle outfit I made for the fashion show... I've got it!" Marin exclaimed.   
Al looked at him, "What?"  
"You'll see!" Marin yelled as he ran off.   
Al shook his head as he watched Marin disappear around a corner. Marin ran to get fabrics from the local store and then ran all the way home. By the time he got to his room, he was out of breath, but he started right away, getting his needles, thread, and sowing machine out. He worked as quickly as he could, but made sure to make everything as perfect as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrianna walked on the sidewalk, just taking a stroll. She looked around to see people with balloons, couples on picnics, and restaurants filled with people. The girl sighed. She walked to the park and found people surrounding it as she arrived. She started to leave when the crowd parted right in front of her. She frowned.   
"Go ahead. You'll love it," a girl in the crowd told her.   
Adrianna raised an eyebrow and slowly walked through the crowd.   
"Woo!" Someone called.   
"We love you, Adrianna!" someone else yelled.   
The blonde made it to the front of the crowd to see the park decorated with hearts and streamers. She looked at the center of the park to see Marin sitting on a picnic blanket with giant Ladybeetle and Cat Noire teddy bears. He also had flowers and a picnic basket from which he was stealing a cookie from. He turned and saw her, immediately hiding the cookie behind his back and blushing. Adrianna laughed and walked over to him.   
He stood up and gestured to everything around him, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Marin, this is so sweet. You didn't have to do this," Adrianna said.  
"But I wanted to," Her boyfriend replied.  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Besides, if you're okay with it, I figured today would be a good day to tell everyone about... you know," Marin said.   
Adrianna nodded, "Today would be a good day... Okay. That's fine."  
"Then it's a good thing everyone is coming here," Marin said.   
"What?!" Adrianna asked.   
"I told everyone at school to come to the park at 5:00," he explained.   
"Marin! Shouldn't you have told me earlier? What if I said not to tell everyone?" The blonde asked.   
"Then we all could've had a picnic together as friends," Marin answered shrugging.   
Adrianna took a deep breath, "Right... you always think, Marin. Now, I just saw you with a cookie so you better give me one."  
Marin laughed, "Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

Marin laughed and talked with his girlfriend for an hour as they waited until 5:00. Soon they started to get ready for the others. Marin went home and grabbed snacks for everyone to have when they arrived. When Marin got back, Al and Nina were sitting on the blanket talking to Adrianna. Marin walked over and sat down with the snacks.  
"Glad you could make it, you guys," Marin said.  
Al and Nina nodded.  
"You know I wouldn't miss it," Al told his best friend.   
Soon Alx, Kim, Irene, Malcolm, Clayton, Sebastian, Ryan, Julian, Maxi, and Natalie arrived and all of them were eating cookies and croissants.   
"Alright everyone," Marin started, "I didn't call you just to have a picnic with you. I really invited you here to tell you something."  
Everyone looked at him confused.  
"So... you guys may or may not have noticed how Adrianna and I have been hanging out a lot. Al you noticed how I wanted to get something for her earlier today," The boy said.   
Everyone nodded and Adrianna smiled a little.   
"Sooo... I just wanted to let you guys know that... Adrianna and I are... well... dating," Marin finished.   
"WHAT?!" Al, Clayton, and Sebastian yelled all at the same time.  
"Calm down, Clayton," Nina said.   
"Marin! How could you!?" Al asked.   
"What?" Marin asked confused.   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Al replied.   
"Adrianna wanted to take it slow..."   
Al nodded, "Well... okay."  
Marin turned to the rest of them and Clayton had moved next to Adrianna.


	20. Chapter 20

"Adrianna, you're dating that kid?" Clayton asked her.   
Adrianna nodded, "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"   
"Seriously? The guy's a loser," Clayton said.   
"No, he's a sweetheart and a great guy. Unlike you," Adrianna told him.   
Clayton frowned. Adrianna scooted away to sit next to Marin.  
"Clayton isn't taking this too well..." she whispered in his ear.   
Marin frowned and nodded as his eyes shifted to where Clayton sat, staring at the ground. Sebastian sat next to him, talking to him quietly.   
Marin got up and sat next to the two of them.  
"What do you want?" Clayton asked.   
"I'm sorry, Clayton. I know you like Adrianna and all, but..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.   
"She doesn't like me," Clayton said quietly.   
"There are other people out there, Clayton. Like... like Natalie," Marin said.   
Clayton sighed and nodded, "I have to go."   
He left, Sebastian following him.   
Marin went and sat next to Adrianna again.   
"I heard the whole thing," Adrianna said.   
Marin nodded, "I don't know what he's going to do now."  
Adrianna sighed, "Let's not worry about that right now."  
"Hey, Marin. We all have to go now. We'll see you guys Monday," Al said as everyone took a few more cookies and croissants before leaving.   
"So did you like the picnic and the bears?" Marin asked.   
Adrianna nodded, "Of course."  
"Heh, sorry they're so big. I got carried away, I think," Marin said.   
Adrianna smiled and stood up.  
"Sure did. Could you carry the other one for me?" She asked as she picked up the giant Ladybeetle bear.   
He nodded and cleaned up the picnic stuff then grabbed the Cat Noire bear. They walked to Adrianna's house together and went up to the door. Adrianna unlocked and opened the door, putting the giant Ladybeetle bear by the door as well as taking the Cat Noire bear from Marin and putting it next to the other one.   
"Thanks, Marin. This was a great Valentine's Day," Adrianna told him.   
Marin nodded, "You're welcome. So do you want to come over my house tomorrow?"   
"I have a photoshoot in the park first. You can come and watch if you want and then we can go to your house," Adrianna replied.   
Her boyfriend nodded, "That works."  
She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Goodnight."   
She backed up a little and closed the huge door.


	21. Chapter 21

Ladybeetle stood on the balcony of Marin's house, leaning on the railing. Cat Noire jumped to the balcony, standing next to Ladybeetle.   
"Hey, Ladybeetle," Cat Noire greeted.   
"Hey," Ladybeetle replied.   
"You okay, LB?" Cat asked.   
He nodded in response as he looked out at the city. CN looked at him, worried.  
"I was just thinking... but here," Ladybeetle said as he grabbed something from the chair on the balcony. He handed it to her and smiled. He watched as she opened the box to find chocolate.   
"Ladybeetle... you didn't have to get me something," Cat said.   
"I know. Happy Valentine's Day," LB said.   
Cat hugged him and he smiled.   
"Now, you gonna help me eat these?" CN asked as she sat down.  
"Sure," he replied sitting down as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrianna sat on the fountain in the park as the make-up artist applied some blush and such to her face. She looked around with her eyes. Where was Marin? Well... he didn't have to come, seeing as it was so early, but still. She figured he would anyway. She sighed as the make-up artist finished and the photographer arrived. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone smile enough to look good.   
"Come on now, Adrianna. Smile for me," the photographer pleaded.   
She smiled a little bit.   
"Bigger, please," the photographer said.   
Adrianna yawned, "I can't..."  
She looked at the photographer when something behind her caught her eye. Adrianna leaned to the side a little to see what was behind the photographer. Two fingers appeared above the photographer's head and wiggled around. Adrianna giggled a little and the photographer took the picture.   
"Perfect. Let's change poses, okay?"   
The photographer moved Adrianna to stand up and flex while the photographer moved to lay down on the ground.   
She set up the camera, "Now look straight ahead, Adrianna."  
The girl did as she was told and giggled as she saw Marin dancing around.   
"Hey, no smiling in this one," the photographer said.   
"Sorry, sorry," Adrianna said frowning as she struggled to not laugh at her boyfriend.   
After several pictures, they switched poses and were almost done with the shoot.   
"Alright. Now we just need a boy..." the photographer said looking around.   
Adrianna pointed to Marin, "What about him?"  
The photographer tilted her head, "Only if we can do something about his hair..."  
"Deal. Marin!" Adrianna called.   
Marin turned in the middle of eating some cookies.  
Adrianna laughed and waved him over.   
"Is the shoot over?" He asked.   
"You're going to take some pictures," Adrianna said.   
"What?"  
"Yeah. Apparently we need a guy so... why not?" The blonde said.   
Marin sighed and nodded.   
"The photographer wants to change up your hair though,"   
"Uh... well... okay..." Marin said slowly.   
The make-up artist walked over and applied some blush to Marin's face and then slicked his hair back with some gel, similar to Ladybeetle's hairstyle. Adrianna stared at Marin.   
"What's up?" Marin asked as the make-up artist finished.   
"You look... like someone..." Adrianna said.   
Marin shrugged.   
"Alright, now let me show you I want you to pose," the photographer said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I haven't described many battles between akumatized people and Ladybeetle and Cat Noire, but they happen about once or twice a week maybe. Also I know in the ones I describe I don't add the Lucky Charm or Cataclysm sometimes, but just pretend that they used it lol. So yeah. The story is ending so I want to thank everyone for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Comment if you want some Miraculous Ladybug one-shots or some more gender bent or something. K bye!!

Ladybeetle leaned against the railing at the top of the Eiffel Tower where he would be meeting Cat Noire. A light breeze blew through his hair as he looked out at the city below as the sky darkened.  
"Looking especially handsome today,"  
He turned his head to see where the voice had come from. Cat Noire walked towards him casually.  
"Good evening, Cat," Ladybeetle greeted.  
She nodded, "Ready for patrol?"   
The boy nodded and the two of them jumped from the monument. He threw his yo-yo and hooked his arm around Cat's waist. The yo-yo hooked and the string grew taunt, the two of them swinging forward.   
After a round or two of patrolling the city, the two heroes sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower again.   
"How has your... normal life been?" Cat asked.   
"Pretty good, yours?" Ladybeetle replied.   
"Good... listen Ladybeetle... are you in a relationship? In your normal life I mean," CN asked.   
"Well... yes. Why?" He answered.  
"A girlfriend? What do you guys do together?" Cat asked.   
"Yes, we... hang out,... bake,... go on walks..."  
"Bake?" The heroine asked.   
He nodded and said, "Yeah..."  
"Do you bake on your own a lot? Maybe... with your parents?" Cat questioned.   
Ladybeetle nodded, confused.   
"Well okay... goodnight, LB," CN said jumping away.  
Ladybeetle scratched his head.

Could Marin be Ladybeetle? Of course not. Adrianna paced her bedroom. Sweet, quiet, cute little Marin and daring, courageous, amazing, strong, gorgeous Ladybeetle be the same person? Marin and Ladybeetle... Ladybeetle and Marin... the same person? Adrianna laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She would just have to find out somehow. And soon she would...


	24. Chapter 24

Marin sat on his balcony with Adrianna eating cookies and drinking milk.   
"This is such a beautiful Saturday," Adrianna said.   
Marin nodded in agreement.   
"Hey, Marin... What do you think about Ladybeetle?" His girlfriend asked him.  
"Oh... well... he's cool. He saves the day all the time along with Cat Noire," he replied.   
"If you could... would you switch spots with him?"   
"Uh... no. I wouldn't be able to date you if I did, right?" Marin said.   
Adrianna shrugged, "Maybe."  
The boy went to take another bite of his cookie when the ground shook a little.   
"Did you feel that?" He asked his girlfriend.   
The blonde nodded, "What was that?"  
The ground shook a little again.  
"I don't know, but I think you should go home before your mom starts to get worried," Marin said.   
Adrianna sighed, "Okay. Bye, Marin."   
He kissed her on the cheek and watched her go down the hatch. He peered over the railing to see her walking down the street towards her house.   
"Tikki, spots on!"   
Ladybeetle swung through the air as he tried to figure out where the shaking had come from. The ground shook again.  
"Where is it coming from?" He asked himself.   
He headed to the Eiffel Tower to see if he could get a vantage point. There he found Cat Noire, who seemed to have had the same plan.  
"Cat! Good to see you here. Have you found where the shaking is coming from?" He asked his partner.   
She pointed to the soccer stadium where a giant robot stomped around.   
"It won't be long before they start attacking the city," Cat said.   
He nodded, "Come on!"


	25. Chapter 25

Cat Noire slid down the trusses of the Eiffel Tower behind Ladybeetle. They jumped as soon as they got low enough and ran towards the soccer stadium. The ground shook as they approached the stadium. Cat extended her staff, lifting herself up above the stadium. She jumped down and landed among the seats. Ladybeetle simply ran in through the doors. The robot was shaped like a butterfly and was painted pink and purple with an it of gray. The wings began to flap furiously and the legs lifted into openings in the bottom of the robot. The butterfly robot turned towards the two heroes and laughter erupted from speakers.  
"Hello... Ladybeetle and Cat Noire," a voice spoke.   
"Hawk Moth?" Cat asked.   
"You guessed right," said the voice.   
"So you decided to do your own work, huh?" She asked.  
"Exactly..." Hawk Moth replied.  
The robot lurched forward, racing towards them. Cat jumped and landed on top of the robot. She felt a jerk as Ladybeetle lassoed it and pulled it to a stop.   
"Use it!" Ladybeetle yelled.   
"I can't! I'll detranform!" She called back.   
"We have no other choice!"   
So she used it.   
"Cataclysm!" She yelled, raising her hand into the air.   
Dark mist swirled at her fingertips and she brought her hand down onto the surface of the robot. The metal started to melt and a hole began to form. Lasers of some sort shot out at Ladybeetle. The robot pulled against him, turning to pull him off his feet and swing him through the air. Cat jumped down into the robot where she found Hawk Moth holding her staff.  
She growled, "You're done, Hawk Moth."  
"That is what you think, Cat Noire," the villain said.   
Hawk Moth ran forward and attacked with her staff, Cat taking hers out to defend herself. They fought, staffs clashing.   
'Just like fencing class...' Cat thought.   
Cat twisted her arm and pushed a certain way, causing Hawk Moth's staff to fly out of her hands and crash to the ground. The superhero jabbed at Hawk Moth with her staff, hitting her bow tie off. The woman de-transformed.   
"M-mother?" Cat asked.   
"Mother?" The woman asked.   
"I-I... apologize. You look... like her, Mrs. Agreste. Why would you do this?"  
"For Mr. Agreste, of course," the famous fashion designer replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Ladybeetle wrestled with the robot as it continued to pull him and twist him around until he finally lost his footing as the butterfly robot started to turn at a dizzying rate. Ladybeetle swung around and around in circles. The robot knew just what to do. It slammed him in to the stands and into the field. It dragged him along the wall between the stands and the field. It beat him until Ladybeetle retracted the yo-yo and fell to the ground. He laid there, blood dripping from his head and his mouth. He had a black eye and his shoulder was beaten up pretty badly. He stared up at the sky, unable to move at the moment. He heard footsteps and a yell coming from his right. Cat ran up and kneeled beside him, placing her hands on his cheeks. She leaned down, tears forming in her eyes.  
"It's gonna be alright, LB. You're okay. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay," she said reassuringly.   
He coughed and it wracked his entire body. The blood soaked some of his hair and dripped from the corner of his mouth to the ground.   
"It's okay, Ladybeetle, it's okay," she said as she called an ambulance.  
Ladybeetle shook his head very slightly.   
"C-cat..." he whispered.   
She looked at him.   
"You... can do it,"   
The tears started to pour from her eyes.  
"Please... No, please, don't," she cried.   
She kissed him. A flash of light appeared behind her eyelids and she opened her eyes.  
"M-Marin?" She asked.   
He opened his eyes to see he had de-transformed.   
"Well... now you know," he said quietly.   
"Marin, I'm so sorry... this is all my fault I-"  
"It's my fault... I should have been stronger..." Marin said, "Tell her... tell Adrianna."  
"I won't have to," Cat told him.   
He tilted his head the slightest bit, "Why not?"  
Cat de-transformed, and a crying Adrianna replaced her, "I'm right here."  
Marin kissed her and that was it. The only thing that felt real. The kiss and each other and the comfort they brought to each other, the way they could confide in each other and lean on one another. Nothing else. Marin pulled away as the ambulance arrived and paramedics got him on a stretcher. They wheeled him to the ambulance and lifted him and his stretcher inside. His girlfriend stood beside him in the ambulance, holding his hand in hers.   
Marin trembled a little and whispered, "I... love you..."


	27. Chapter 27

Years later, Marin and Adrianna were all fixed up and healthy. Adrianna unfortunately had to send her mother to prison. The two were married now, with children. Two, to be exact. Luna and Sol. The two were night and day. Luna had dark hair like Marin and loved to stay up late reading or looking at the stars while Sol woke up early each morning to watch the sun rise before playing outside. Marin and Adrianna loved to watch their kids walking through the park and talking. They owned a confectionary, continuing the occupation of Marin's parents, however Marin became quite the famous fashion designer. Many people heard of the amazing talent of Marin Dupain-Cheng. And of course Adrianna went on to model his and other designer's clothing. The two went on to have stories told about them by their friends and family and being well known in some areas. However, all the people of France remember the tale of Ladybeetle and Cat Noire.


End file.
